A ghrá
by lady birrd
Summary: John Constantine zostaje wezwany do małego miasteczka w Teksasie, by zając się dziwną siłą, która zabija ludzi. I spotyka na swojej drodze pewnego wampira.


A ghrá"(IRL) (uh GHRAH): Meaning "Love." A more romantic endearment.

Samolot dotknął rozgrzanej płyty lotniska lekko, niczym spadające piórko. Pilot podał, że pogoda będzie upalna przez następne parę dni i by pasażerowie zainwestowali w olejek do opalania.  
John Constantine westchnął i podciągnął rękawy białej koszuli nad łokcie. Nienawidził gorąca, jak każdy rodowity Brytyjczyk. Wracał właśnie z Cardiff, gdzie musiał uporać się z chmarą banshee, które uprzykrzały życie mieszkańcom. Deszczowa i mglista pogoda w Walii przypadła mu do gustu, ale szybko został ściągnięty z powrotem do Stanów.  
Oglądał wiadomości i słyszał o dziwacznej sile, która powodowała, że ludzie, dosłownie, wybuchali. Zostawała po nich tylko różowa mgiełka. Nie było wątpliwości, że było to coś nadprzyrodzonego.  
Trop prowadził do małego miasteczka w Teksasie, Annville. Gdy John wysiadł z taksówki, gorące i suche powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, przynosząc zapach spalonych hot dogów i nudy. Rozejrzał się, rozczesując włosy.  
Jakiś dziwak w przebraniu wiewiórki, starzy ludzie, kelnerki, spieszące do pracy... Postanowił, że trochę popyta w mieście.  
Wstąpił do najbliższej kawiarni. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że po plotki najlepiej udać się albo do baru, albo kwiaciarni, ale miał wrażenie, że pójście do teksańskiego baru z samego rana nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, a kwiatów i tak nie miał zamiaru nikomu kupować.  
Miejscowi posłali mu długie spojrzenie, gdy wszedł do kawiarni. Mrugnął do jakieś kobiety, która oblała się rumieńcem i skryła za menu.  
\- Co podać? - Barmanka nie oderwała wzroku od blatu, który właśnie czyściła. John oparł się o niego, a brodę podparł na dłoni.  
\- Swój numer, love – wymruczał. Barmanka podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego ze zmęczeniem i rezygnacją wypisaną na twarzy. Było widać, że ten tekst pewnie słyszała nie raz.  
\- Chyba nie mamy tego w menu – odparła oschle. - Coś innego w takim razie?  
John westchnął, pokonany.  
\- Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy ze sceny zejść – mruknął. - Jestem tu w... interesach. Czy ostatnio działo się tu coś, hm, dziwnego? Nienormalnego?  
Barmanka uniosła brwi.  
\- To zaściankowe, pełne rednecków miasteczko, a pan pyta czy działo się tu coś nienormalnego?  
\- Nie mówię o pieprzeniu własnej siostry czy strzelaniu do puszek na tyłach podwórka, love. Pewnie widziałaś wiadomości.  
Barmanka zerkała na niego z coraz większą podejrzliwością.  
\- Skąd pan w ogóle jest?  
\- Z daleka – odparł lakonicznie. - Powiedziałbym ci więcej, gdybyś dała mi swój numer. - Mrugnął. - To jak? Jest tu jakieś źródło wiedzy?  
Barmanka westchnęła i odwiesiła szmatkę, którą czyściła blat.  
\- Myślę, że powinien pan porozmawiać z kaznodzieją.

Białawy kościół majaczył się w oddali. John wypożyczył w mieście pięknego Mustanga Shelby i czuł dziką satysfakcję, mogąc go prowadzić po piaszczystych i suchych ziemiach Teksasu.  
Zatrzymał się przy tabliczce, na której widniał napis „ Jezus sprzedaje się ubogim". Constantine zachichotał i zostawił samochód w marnym cieniu, który dawało wyschnięte na wiór drzewo.  
Słońce zachodziło powoli, barwiąc kościół na upiorny, krwistoczerwony kolor. Johna tknęło złe przeczucie, ale postanowił na razie je zignorować. Ruszył pod górkę, kopiąc kamienie po drodze. Potwornie chciało mu się pić, a pot spływał strużką wzdłuż łopatek. Nienawidził gorąca.  
Gdy doszedł do drzwi kościoła, zapukał, po czym wsadził ręce w kieszenie. Kościoły zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się trochę niezręcznie. Pracował jako egzorcysta, a jednak i tak nie czuł bliskości z Bogiem. Poza tym, odstręczał go zapach kadzidła.  
\- Tak, tak, idę, idę! Mógłbyś się ruszyć, Jesse, zapijaczona mordo!  
Constantine uniósł brwi. Przekleństwa rzucane z irlandzkim akcentem w domu Boga? Tego chyba jeszcze nie grali.  
Drzwi uchyliły się i jego oczom ukazał się wychudzony mężczyzna. Miał ciemne włosy i mnóstwo tatuaży na rękach. Jego wzrok jednak był czujny i przenikliwy. Szósty zmysł Johna podpowiadał, że ma przed sobą kogoś niebezpiecznego. Postanowił to jednak zignorować.  
\- Pan jest kaznodzieją? - spytał. Mężczyzna roześmiał się.  
\- Aye, w dodatku Brytyjczyk. - Otaksował Johna wzrokiem. - Fakt, na tym zadupiu nie ma takich przystojniaków.  
John zaśmiał się. Cwaniaczek, co?  
\- Czuję się mile połechtany. Moje ego też.  
\- Mhm, nie wnikam, gdzie cię połechtało. Nie jestem kaznodzieją i wątpię, że dziś się z nim dogadasz. - Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważnie. - Jesteś z rządu?  
\- Bogowie, nie. - John pokręcił głową. - Uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem, że jestem egzorcystą?  
Zapadła cisza. Ludzie zazwyczaj reagowali dwojako na tę deklarację. Jedni byli podekscytowani i zaraz mówili o tym filmie z lat siedemdziesiątych. Inni byli bardziej sceptyczni i machali ręką, mówiąc „ta, jasne". Jednak mężczyzna przed nim wydawał się szczerze zaintrygowany.  
\- Love, widziałem tu tyle rzeczy, że ta jest chyba najmniej dziwna. - Chudzielec zaśmiał się chrapliwie. John pogratulował sobie w duchu.  
Strzał w dziesiątkę, wygląda na typa, który chętnie się podzieli wiedzą.  
\- Chętnie o tym posłucham w takim razie. Przyda się do moich... badań.  
Mężczyzna przeciągnął ręką po twarzy.  
\- Co jak co, ale nie wyglądasz na nerdzika, który siedziałby za biurkiem i prowadził „badania". - Tu ułożył palce w znak cudzysłowu. - Bardziej chyba przyda ci się dobra whisky.  
John roześmiał się.  
\- Jest piąta po południu.  
Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami.  
\- I? Tu się tak pije. A przynajmniej mnie suszy w gębie. Chyba że chcesz mszalne wino, ale Jesse może się wkurzyć.  
\- Jesse?  
\- Taa, on jest kaznodzieją i właścicielem przybytku. - Mężczyzna oparł się niedbale o framugę drzwi. Koc, który z niewiadomych przyczyn na sobie nosił, zsunął się, ukazując chude, blade ciało. Constatntine powoli oderwał od niego wzrok.  
\- A ty? Jesteś jego chłopakiem? Wow, Teksas naprawdę stał się bardziej liberalny odkąd wyjechałem.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.  
\- Ciesz się, że mam poczucie humoru. Ktoś inny za taki żart odstrzeliłby ci łeb. Tak w ogóle, jestem Cassidy. - Wyciągał rękę. John uścisnął ją mocno.  
\- John Constantine – odparł. - Cóż, skoro proponujesz whisky, nie wypada odmówić. 

Mieszkanie kaznodziei było skromne i trochę zaniedbane. Cassidy raczej nie wyglądał na typ gosposi i John zastanawiał się, jaka właściwie jest jego rola tutaj. Postanowił, że potem go o to wypyta.  
\- Więc mów. - Constantine rozwalił się wygodnie na krześle. Cassidy postawił przed nim zakurzoną szklankę i nalał złocistego alkoholu. W półmroku i słońcu, wpadającym przez połamane żaluzje, trunek wyglądał jak nie z tego świata. - Co takiego dziwnego widziałeś? Nie kryj niczego, uwierzę we wszystko.  
\- Cóż, z tym muszę uważać. Nie wiem ile mogę powiedzieć. - Cassidy posłał mu cwany uśmieszek. - Zacznijmy od tego, że cokolwiek zabijało tych ludzi, raczej szybko nie uderzy.  
John pociągnął łyk whisky. Paliła w gardło i język, ale była dobra. Lód zagrzechotał cicho w szklance, gdy ją odstawiał.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? - spytał, zagryzając alkohol wyjątkowo suchym krakersem. Cassidy posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, mówiący „To wszystko, co miałem".  
\- Bo to „coś" śpi na górze.  
\- Śpi? - Jasne brwi Johna powędrowały pod grzywkę, która niedbale opadała mu na twarz. - Jak...?  
\- Cokolwiek to było, jest teraz w Jessiem. A przynajmniej tak sądzę, to on mówił coś o sile, która w niego... wlazła. - Irlandczyk zamachał rękoma w okolicy klatki piersiowej. - Tyle, że on nie, no wiesz... Nie wybuchł.  
\- Hm. - John znów uniósł szklankę do ust. Poczuł na sobie wzrok Cassidy'ego i spojrzał na niego. Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli. - Cóż, wygląda na to, że chyba jednak muszę porozmawiać z panem kaznodzieją.  
\- Serio, nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. Padre ma kaca jak stąd do Nowego Jorku. Może wróć jutro?  
John uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
\- Czy to propozycja randki, Cassidy?  
Ciemne, krzaczaste brwi Irlandczyka powędrowały na samo czoło. Cofnął się lekko, a John zauważył, ze jego policzki pokrył lekki rumieniec. Urocze.  
\- Nie martw się. - John wstał i chwycił swój płaszcz, który wisiał na oparciu fotela. Marzył o chłodnym prysznicu. - Nie jesteś do końca w moim typie. - Mrugnął i wyszedł z kuchni, nie oglądając się za siebie. - Wpadnę jutro zatem!  
Gdy wychodził, usłyszał jeszcze jak Cassidy otwiera butelkę i mamrocze pod nosem „nie w jego typie, pfff". Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył w stronę zaparkowanego pod drzewem samochodu.

Hotel, w którym się zatrzymał, był nieco obskurny i miał dziwnych lokatorów. Naprzeciwko jego balkonu mieszkała jakaś para mężczyzn, którzy bez przerwy nosili kapelusze kowbojskie. John często widział ich jak wychodzą gdzieś razem, gdy stał przy barierce i ćmił porannego papierosa.  
Nie wnikam, to w końcu Teksas, byleby się nie rżnęli za głośno, dalej nie mogę się wyspać po zmianie strefy czasowej, pomyślał, dusząc papierosa o drewnianą balustradę.  
Dziś miał zamiar dowiedzieć się nieco więcej od tego kaznodziei. Sam fakt, że siła, która z wszystkich robiła różowa mgiełkę, postanowiła sobie w nim zamieszkać, był dziwny. Czym różnił się ten kaznodzieja od reszty?  
Jego myśli wędrowały też do Cassidy'ego. Nie mógł się pozbyć tego dziwnego wrażenia, że mężczyzna nie jest zwykłym pijusem, który pomieszkuje na plebanii. Było w nim coś dziwnego i tajemniczego, co sprawiało, że w głowie Johna mrugała lekko czerwona lampka.  
\- Ach, cóż, dopisać do długiej listy rzeczy, których muszę się dowiedzieć - mruknął i wrócił do pokoju, by się ubrać.

Gdy wrócił pod kościół, poczuł dziwne mrowienie na karku, jakby był obserwowany. Rozejrzał się, ale wokoło nikogo nie było. Słyszał tylko szelest suchej trawy i skrzypienie okiennic.  
Cassidy otworzył mu drzwi i otaksował wzrokiem.  
\- A jednak wróciłeś. Uparty jesteś, myślałem, że machniesz ręką na tę sprawę.  
\- I co by było z naszą randką? - spytał John i zachichotał, widząc, że Irlandczyk przewraca oczami. - Padre wrócił?  
\- Nope, jeździ po mieście i głosi dobrą nowinę. - Cassidy wychylił się lekko, ale potem zmarszczył brwi i cofnął się w cień. Lampka w głowie Johna zamigotała jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie przepadasz za słońcem? - spytał, jakby od niechcenia.  
\- Jestem na nie uczulony – odparł Cassidy. - Paskudne bąble i tak dalej.  
\- Mhm. - Constantine wyciągnął powoli papierosa z kieszeni i włożył go do ust. Zerknął na Cassidy'ego. - Palisz?  
Irlandczykowi aż zaświeciły się oczy.  
\- Owszem, ale tych fajek nie widziałem, odkąd byłem ostatnio w Brystolu. Można? - Wyciągnął rękę. John tylko na to czekał. Złapał go za dłoń i pociągnął na nasłonecznione poletko.  
Wszystko potoczyło się szybciej, niż mógłby się spodziewać. Cassidy wrzasnął głośno, gdy jego koszula nagle zajęła się ogniem. Johnowi z wrażenia aż wypadł papieros, który trzymał w ustach. Szybko złapał mężczyznę tam, gdzie ogień jeszcze nie sięgnął i pociągnął w cień. Potem zdusił ogień płaszczem.  
\- Popierdoliło cię?! - Cassidy łypnął na niego. Na jego szyi wykwitały powoli paskudne bąble, a prawa strona głowy była niemal łysa i tak samo poparzona.  
\- Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia – mruknął John lekko drżącym od emocji głosem. - Wampir, huh?  
Cassidy przestał na moment syczeć i dotykać oparzonej skóry i zerknął na niego czujnie. Przypominał bardziej wystraszone zwierze i Constantine'owi zrobiło się go żal.  
\- Yyy, przyjmuję przeprosiny, chłopie, nic się nie stało. To nie tak, że PRAWIE MNIE SPALIŁEŚ!  
\- Ale uratowałem! - John rozłożył ręce. - Powinienem cię zabić, bo i tym się zajmuję.  
Cassidy warknął pod nosem serię przekleństw po irlandzku. John połowę z nich zrozumiał i musiał przyznać, że słownik wampir miał niezły.  
\- Okej, wybacz, to było niegrzeczne z mojej strony. - Zerknął na spaloną skórę. - To nie powinno się goić?  
\- To nie pieprzony Zmierzch – burknął Cassidy. - Mogę zaleczyć rany cięte, ale poparzenie tylko wtedy, gdy napiję się krwi.  
John uniósł brwi.  
\- O, czyli normalnie cię do niej nie ciągnie?  
Irlandczyk zerknął na niego ciężko.  
\- Nie, geniuszu, od tego mam dragi, by zagłuszać głód.  
John zacisnął wargi. Normalnie powinien go dobić, zakopać gdzieś pod krzaczkiem i kontynuować swoją pracę. Cassidy jednak nie wydawał mu się jakoś specjalnie szkodliwy. Na pewno nie był jak większość wampirów, z którymi miał do czynienia. Jednak przekonał się, że każdy wampir, banshee czy inne demony różnią się od siebie. Nie raz to odczuł.  
\- Chodź, zabierzemy cię w cień. - Pociągnął Irlandczyka do góry, a ten stęknął z bólu, ale wsparł się na nim.  
\- Raczej nie masz jakieś Orh- w bagażniku? - wydyszał Cassidy, gdy John powoli posadził go na kościelnej ławce. Powietrze w środku budynku było zatęchłe, ale przyjemnie chłodne. Czuć było lekko zgniły zapach zwiędłych lilii i kadzidła, a także drewna. Constantine poczuł lekkie mdłości od tej mieszanki. Zerknął na Cassidy'ego. Cóż, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że słonce dało mu popalić. Westchnął cicho.  
\- Moja krew się nada? Dobrze by tylko było, byś mnie nie zabił. - Zaczął rozwiązywać krawat.  
\- O, z tym akurat może być ciężko – odparł słabo Cassidy. Zaczął się chwiać na ławce i John doskoczył do niego w ostatniej chwili. Wampir padł w jego ramiona, warcząc z bólu.  
Jakże romantycznie, pomyślał z przekąsem John. Odchylił głowę, odsłaniając szyję. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to robi. Może przez wyrzuty sumienia? Tylko czemu je miał skoro walka z demonami i innymi im podobnymi była jego pracą?  
\- Pij – mruknął. - To tak w ramach przeprosin.  
\- Zobaczę czy je przyjmę – odparł Cassidy. Jego ciepły oddech połaskotał Johna w skórę i ten zadrżał lekko. Nigdy jeszcze żaden wampir go nie ukąsił. Słyszał, że ponoć nie jest to takie nieprzyjemne. Wampiry wolały, by ich ofiara się nie szarpała, więc podczas ukąszenia ich ślina miała podobno właściwości afrodyzjaku. Ukąszona osoba odczuwała ogromną przyjemność i niemal wpadała w trans.  
John poczuł wilgotny język na szyi, a zaraz potem ostre kły. Cassidy się nie spieszył, badał teren powolnymi ruchami. Constantine z zażenowaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje coraz większy ucisk w spodniach. Podniecało go to.  
Gdy Irlandczyk wgryzł się w jego szyję, ból był tylko chwilowy. Potem Johna zalało uczucie euforii. Wampir objął go w pasie, a drugą ręką przytrzymywał jego głowę. Był wyjątkowo delikatny. John czuł jak jego własna krew spływa po szyi, ale sprawny język wampira szybko złapał uciekające kropelki, by wrócić do ugryzienia.  
Z ust Constantine'a wyrwał się cichy jęk. Na własnej szyi poczuł jak usta Cassidy'ego rozciągają się w uśmiechu.  
\- Wystarczy, Johnny-boy. - Wibrujący pomruk Irlandczyka rozbrzmiał w jego uchu. John otworzył powoli oczy. Gorąco w jego ciele nie chciało ustać. Zerknął na Cassidy'ego półprzytomnie. Czuł się, jakby zażył narkotyki, które pozwoliły mu odlecieć do innego świata i teraz był gwałtownie ciągnięty do rzeczywistości.  
\- L... Lepiej się czujesz? - wykrztusił Constantine. Cassidy odchylił głowę. Bąble na jego szyi zniknęły, a włosy, które strawił ogień, odrosły. Jedyną oznaką, że do czegoś doszło, była spalona koszula.  
\- Jak nowo narodzony – odparł z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Potem otaksował Johna wzrokiem. - A ty jak tam? Nie upiłem chyba za dużo?  
John wstał powoli i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jego nogi drżą. Ciasnota w spodniach ustąpiła, co przyjął z ulgą. Nie chciał paradować przed Cassidym z erekcją. Wciąż się zastanawiał, czemu jego ciało tak zareagowało? Owszem, ugryzienie było przyjemne, ale żeby aż tak?  
Zerknął na wampira i zobaczył, że ten dalej się szelmowsko uśmiecha. Johna oblał zimny pot. Czy on potrafi czytać w myślach?  
\- Widzisz, byłem z tobą wyjątkowo delikatny, Johnny-boy. - Cassidy ściągnął resztki koszuli i cisnął je w kąt. - Zazwyczaj nie daruję tak łatwo moim ofiarom. A poza tym, chyba ci się podobało, co?  
Constantine wciągnął powietrze z sykiem. Gdzie się podział ten wampir, który wcześniej wydawał się zawstydzony jego żartami o randce? Cóż, stał przed nim, półnagi. W kościele.  
\- Będę się zbierał – mruknął. - Jessiego i tak nie ma...  
\- Wiesz, co jeszcze jest ciekawe, jeśli chodzi o wampiry? - Cassidy wydawał się go nie słyszeć. Podszedł do niego powolnym, ale pewnym krokiem. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i teraz przypominał drapieżnika bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. - Po wypiciu krwi strasznie skacze nam libido. Może to ta cała krew, która pobudza nas do życia?  
Constantine nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się cofał aż na coś wpadł. Obejrzał się i ujrzał ambonę, z której co niedziela Jesse zapewne prawił mieszkańcom Annville kazania. Cassidy stanął przed nim. Byli prawie równi wzrostem. Ciemne oczy wampira lustrowały go uważnie.  
\- Podobało ci się, prawda? - wymruczał. - Nie kłam, love. Mam dobry słuch, twoje serce biło jak oszalałe, nie mówiąc o... - Tu jego wzrok powędrował na rozporek spodni Johna. Constantine przeklął w myślach. Czyli jednak zauważył.  
\- Słuchaj – zaczął John. - To ugryzienie było przyjemne, fakt, ale ja nie... My nie... To nieetyczne.  
\- Aye, nawet bardzo. - Irlandczyk potaknął. - Jesteśmy w kościele. - Zmniejszył dystans jeszcze bardziej i teraz prawie stykali się nosami. Jego ręka powędrowała na udo Constantine'a i zaczęła powoli sunąć wyżej. Blondyn syknął cicho. Kiedy ostatni raz uprawiał seks? Chyba jeszcze w Cardiff. Teraz jego ciało było pobudzone i na każdy dotyk reagowało dreszczem. - Sami.  
\- Cassidy... - John przymknął oczy. Chciał z tym walczyć, ale przyjemne uczucie gorąca powoli wracało. Czy wampir zachowywał się tak za każdym razem, gdy wypił krew?  
Ręka Irlandczyka powędrowała na jego krocze i poczuł jak naciska lekko. Jęknął, a wtedy Cassidy zamknął mu usta namiętnym pocałunkiem.  
Smakował jak krew. John poczuł metaliczny posmak na języku, ale zaraz zatracił się w pocałunku. Wampir przywarł do niego i zamruczał prosto w jego usta. Constantine'owi krew uderzyła do głowy. Chciał więcej, bogowie, on pragnął więcej. Cassidy rozbudził jego zmysły tamtym ugryzieniem i było za późno, by się wycofać. Wiedział, że robi źle i nie powinien. Najlepiej by było, gdyby teraz wyszedł i odjechał, a najlepiej opuścił Teksas.  
To podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozsądek. Emocje kazały jednak zrobić co innego i to im zaufał.  
Popchnął Cassidy'ego na ambonę, aż ten musiał się oprzeć o nią rękoma. Zdziwiony wampir zerknął przez ramię, ale gdy zobaczył, że John odpina pasek spodni, uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
\- No proszę, proszę. Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zerżnąć w domu Pana, co, Johnny-boy?  
\- Sam zacząłeś – odparł Constantine. - Chyba poczułeś się zbyt pewnie, hm? - Podszedł i chwycił Cassidy'ego za policzki. - „Skacze wam libido", akurat.  
Wampir zachichotał.  
\- Taka prawda, love. - Otarł się o Johna powoli. - A może po prostu chciałem to z tobą zrobić? Tak w ramach zadośćuczynienia.  
Constantine wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia. Cassidy wydał zduszony okrzyk i zacisnął palce na ambonie aż zatrzeszczało drewno. John wsunął palce w jego włosy i pociągnął lekko do tyłu. Wampir zaśmiał się chrapliwie.  
\- Lubisz na ostro, Johnny-boy? Jesteś coraz bardziej w moim typie.  
John poruszył biodrami i Cassidy jęknął, opadając na ambonę. Constantine nachylił się do jego ucha i przegryzł płatek lekko.  
\- Liczy się jako randka? - wymruczał Irlandczykowi do ucha. Ten odwrócił się i pocałował go namiętnie.  
\- Jak najbardziej.  
Powietrze wypełniły odgłosy ich dyszenia i trzeszczenia ambony, o która opierał się Cassidy. Na twarzy wampira pojawiła się nieprzyzwoita wręcz błogość. John czuł jak gorąc pochłania całe jego ciało. Cassidy był ciasny i sam poruszał biodrami, nadając im rytm. Constantine czuł, że zaraz oszaleje, ogarnął go niemal dziki amok i nim się zorientował, uprawiał najdzikszy seks w życiu. Sam fakt, że działo się to w kościele, tylko dodawał temu pikanterii. Wampir mruczał, niczym zadowolony kot i wydawał nieprzyzwoite dźwięki.  
\- Czuję, że chyba zaraz narobimy bałaganu – wydyszał Irlandczyk. - A przynajmniej ja, bo ty... - Tu zerknął na Johna z uśmieszkiem. - Ty niekoniecznie.  
\- Jesteś niepoprawny. - Constantine jęknął. Czuł zbliżający się orgazm i przyspieszył. Dźwięk ciała obijającego się o ciało niósł się echem.  
Cassidy zagryzł wargę tak mocno, że popłynęła krew. John chwycił go pod brodę i przesunął po wardze językiem. Czy to była jego krew czy Cassidy'ego?  
\- Cassidy... - Wydyszał, wbijając paznokcie w plecy wampira. Czerwonawe półksiężyce szybko zniknęły. Nie kłamał z tym gojeniem się ran. - Cass!  
Potężny orgazm sprawił, że John aż zobaczył gwiazdy przed oczami. Docisnął biodra i doszedł w wampirze, który jęknął głośno i wygiął plecy w łuk. Po wszystkim Constantine musiał objąć go w pasie, by nie upaść. Cassidy'emu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo zakręcił uwodzicielsko biodrami.  
\- Nie masz zamiaru wychodzić? - wymruczał. John zaśmiał się cicho i cmoknął go w spocony kark.  
\- Jeszcze nie teraz.  
\- A ja byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby to odbyło się jednak teraz. - Od drzwi dobiegł ich poirytowany głos. Zerknęli znad ambony i ujrzeli czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który podparł się pod boki i patrzył na nich z dezaprobatą. Potem jego wzrok przeniósł się na Cassidy'ego.  
\- Serio? W kościele? 

Sprawa tajemniczej siły, tkwiącej w kaznodziei, była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. John niemal pogodził się z faktem, że będzie musiał zabalować w Teksasie o wiele dłużej niż planował. Kiedy tylko poukładał fakty, zaraz pojawiała się masa innych wątków i tajemnice, które wymagały wyjaśnienia.  
Nie miał nic przeciwko, ale chciał wynająć coś przyjemniejszego niż obskurny hotel. Był niemal pewien, że widział jak dwójka dziwnych facetów ma przy sobie ciężką broń, a z bronią akurat się nie lubił. Wolał inne, nieco staroświeckie metody.  
Z Jessiem nawet się polubił. Odkąd kaznodzieja nakrył go i Cassidy'ego na jednoznacznej sytuacji, stało się to obiektem żartów przy każdym spotkaniu. Mieli też sporo wspólnych tematów po tym jak się okazało, że Jesse nie zawsze był świętoszkowaty.  
Co do Cassidy'ego, zawsze gdzieś był. Obserwował z boku, rzucał kąśliwe uwagi i najczęściej podbierał mu fajki. John przepadał za momentami, gdy zachodziło słońce i wampir mógł bezpiecznie wyjść na zewnątrz i nie musiał się przebierać w stroje, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jak turysta z Indonezji.  
Siadali na masce Mustanga, którego John oficjalnie adoptował (właściciel wypożyczalni miał lepkie ręce i nie stronił od przymknięcia oka za dobrą opłatą) i wpatrywali się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
\- Jakie to romantyczne, co? - Cassidy wyciągnął butelkę rumu. Trunek zachlupotał cicho, gdy wampir pociągnął solidny łyk. - Jesteśmy jak para nastolatków ze szkoły średniej, którzy muszą się zaprawić przed grzmoceniem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.  
John roześmiał się i przejął od niego butelkę.  
\- Nie jestem fanem, ciasnota i małe pole manewru. Wolę jak druga osoba się raczej o maskę opiera. - Mrugnął do Cassidy'ego i napił się z butelki. Wampir gwizdnął cicho.  
\- O proszę, jaki fetyszysta. To już masz preferencje, eh?  
Constantine zrobił niewinną minę. Irlandczyk parsknął i stanął przed nim. John objął jego szczupłe ciało i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak lekki Cassidy był, zupełnie jakby nic nie ważył.  
\- Zamierzam kupić tu dom, wiesz? Nawet mi się tu podoba. To przerażenie w oczach republikanów, gdy liberalny Brytyjczyk wozi się po ulicach ich miasteczka.  
Cassidy zachichotał.  
\- Prosisz się o śmierć. Wiesz, że jesteś w stanie, gdzie niektórzy mają w domu więcej broni niż ręczników?  
\- Lubię ryzyko. - Ręka Johna zjechała niżej. Mrugnął do Cassidy'ego, ale zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, od kościoła dobiegło wołanie:  
\- Wybaczyłem wam zbezczeszczenie kościoła, ale jeśli zaczniecie się grzmocić na cmentarzu, to osobiście was odstrzelę!

 **Koniec**


End file.
